


First Times

by demonessryu



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, No Dialogue, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: The progression of Brian’s relationship with Roger went through several first times.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jo Morris/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Maylor Week





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to remember this TV show where they make Brits try various types of chocolates and the conclusion is the Brits like their chocolate on the sweeter and/or smoother side. I could be wrong, but for the sake of this fic, let’s all pretend my memory is excellent.
> 
> Prompt: Kisses that Tastes like Chocolate

The first time Brian really, _really_ noticed Roger, they were sat at Roger’s mum’s dining room. TV was blaring in the background, half-drowned by the cacophony of loud conversations young men were prone to make when spending time together. Roger had announced that he would help his mum prepare lunch for them and Brian had politely offered his help. In the end, however, they sat side-by-side at the dining table, glasses of freshly-squeezed orange juice in their hands, as Roger regaled his mum with the tale of his latest adventure with his friends while she cooked for them. Summer sunlight shone through an open window just across the room as cooling breeze blew inside, making near-transparent white curtains dance. Brian absentmindedly drank the juice, sharp sourness spreading across his tongue tempered by a hint of natural sweetness. His gaze was riveted on the glow of Roger’s hair, his long lashes, his slightly sun-kissed skin, his genuine smile when he talked about the magic his drums and Brian’s Red Special made, and Brian thought ‘ _oh, wow_ ’.

The first time Brian was tempted, they were at a beach, taking a short vacation at Roger and Freddie’s insistence. The water was a little cold but that didn’t stop the pair from swimming or calling for Brian to join them. He did, eventually, after long deliberation and shivered when his bare feet first touched the water. Roger was some feet in front of him, goading him on and assuring him in turn. It wasn’t so bad once he was in, he promised, though Brian had some doubts. Nevertheless, he couldn’t resist enjoying himself with his friends and so gritted his teeth and walked further into the sea. He was just getting used to the temperature when a wave suddenly hit him, pulling him down unexpectedly. Fear had just sunk in when a strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him up toward sweet oxygen and he was face-to-face with Roger, both of them soaked from head to toe, standing barely an inch apart. Brian wished he could say he was tongue-tied because of the mouthful of salt he felt like he had just swallowed, but it was the sudden hot desire to embrace Roger and press kisses on his wet skin that kept him silent.

The first time Brian felt the true force of jealousy, they were at a pub with their respective partners. Well, all of them excepting Brian were. Freddie had Mary beside him, John tried and failed to not look too in love with Veronica, and Roger pinned Jo against the bar. Roger usually only broadcasted their relationship in their closeness, lingering touches and tender kisses, but he was clearly feeling more affectionate tonight. This was the first time Brian saw the blazing hot passion Roger was capable of as he kissed Jo deeply, hands holding her close when not exploring every inch of her he could reach. Their friends merrily laughed and politely looked away from the sight, but Brian stared and wished, fiercely and despondently and desperately, that it was him Roger was holding. But, he was too tall, too thin, too unconventional, too _male_. The faint voice of reason in his head reminded him that Roger was clearly not made the way he was, but it was muffled by mind-numbing alcohol and significantly pleasanter fantasy of being kissed and cherished, desired and adored, loved and kept by Roger. But, Roger didn’t notice this. He excused himself and Jo, their faces flushed with obvious lust, their hands around each other, their grinning lips swollen by the force of deep kisses. Brian didn’t know what drink he ordered next, but the heavy bitterness matched his mood as Roger and his girlfriend left.

The first time Brian was knew for certain he was in love, he was in a hospital room, hoping for a quick recovery as to not jeopardize his position in Queen. Freddie had visited a few times and each time assured him that they would wait for him, but pessimism always had a way to get to Brian. He fretted and worried, checking the calendar, counting the days he had spent not in the studio contributing to their latest album, until Roger ripped the calendar from his hands and tossed it into the bin. His words were less gentle than Freddie’s and John’s, but it was his sharpness that managed to penetrate the deepening fog of trepidation settling in Brian’s mind. No one could play guitar or write songs like him, he snarled, otherwise Roger would’ve replaced him years ago with someone less argumentative and stubborn. His place was secure and Roger would put Freddie and John through one hell of a tantrum (not his exact words, but Brian knew him well enough to know it was what he meant) if they even entertained an idea of finding a new guitar player. He said it with vehemence and poison before settling down on his uncomfortable chair, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Brian as if it was his fault that Roger had gotten all worked up. When Brian tried to thank him, he forced one of the apples he had bought into his hands and commanded him eat it. Brian could barely taste it, drugs, sleep, and depression numbing his appetite, but the way Roger closely watched him eat the fruit and then cleaned up the mess made something warm and fuzzy and not at all unwelcomed in its power and immensity nestle deep in his soul.

The first time Brian took a chance and showed Roger how he loved him, they were in Roger’s kitchen. The purchase of Roger’s (first!) country house had been completed and he had appropriately held a massive party in celebration of it. In the aftermath, only Brian was left behind, too responsible to drive with so much alcohol in his system. The house was in disarray, waiting for a clean-up crew to make the place habitable again. Once Brian and Roger had gotten over their hangover, they went to scavenge for leftovers in the kitchen. The pickings were slim, but it was still better than the nothing they had enjoyed only a couple of short years prior, so they didn’t complain. Instead they talked with quiet melancholy of the time when their dream had seemed unobtainable, the path to success barred from them, and surrender the most reasonable decision. Each of them had their own motivations to persist. To Brian, fame and creativity were the main drives, while Roger had never been shy about his dreams to make something extraordinary out of himself. They joked and argued, but underneath, there was a great deal of care and respect. Yet, when Roger admitted, albeit in a roundabout way, that he was glad that the two of them had made it together as to him success would be different and even hollow without Brian, Brian was taken aback. Perhaps so was Roger because he then busied himself rummaging the kitchen for snacks. Upon finding a bar of chocolate, claimed it for himself and Brian didn’t contest him. He watched, considering, as Roger ate, and made his decision when instead of finishing the small bar himself, Roger handed him the remaining chocolate and offered a cup of tea as he had the kind Brian preferred. He approached Roger slowly then as to not alarm him – not that Roger was ever intimidated by him. Nevertheless, Brian was slow to make his way to Roger, slow to lean down to give him time to realize what was happening, slow to press a kiss decadent like chocolate. His heartbeats didn’t slow, though, instead accelerating which each fraction of second Roger was silent and still, and his mind was soon full of fearful possibilities. But, then callused fingers caressed his jaw to curl at the nape of his neck, stiff lips became pliant, and an arm found its rightful place around him, and Brian melted. His mouth was full of sweetness when he pulled away, but nothing was quite as sweet as the way Roger looked at him with unconcealed warmth and affection and just a hint of smugness and told him he had waited years for this moment. Brian laughed, bashful, until Roger pulled him into another kiss, deeper than the last, and once again and not for the last time they make their dreams come true at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google what the five tastes are but it's hard to make umami romantic, so I used flavorless instead, lol. It also took me literal _days_ to remember the word ‘decadent’. I just remembered hearing it being used to describe chocolate cakes but couldn’t recall it. I even tried using those word search sites and they came up with nothing. So this fic is partially dedicated to the author of a lovely Good Omens fic that uses this word. You have saved me from madness. You may claim my hypothetical firstborn whenever you find convenient. Comments keep me alive while I cry at my year-end workload.
> 
> For now I can still be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) where my fanworks never show up on the proper tag(s).


End file.
